Problems
by CutUpAngel
Summary: kagome's parents and granfather are killed. she must live on her own with her younger brother Souta. Goes from Prep to Punk. Fights, Skateboarding and Music all to be insured. Read to find out what happened and how will she deal with her parents deaths?in
1. Default Chapter

Ok guys heres another story I decided to start. I don't think many people really like my other story. This is just a base idea and need to know if you want me to continue it or not.

Kagome was happy as ever. Kagome Higurashi age 17, senior in high school and captain of the dance team. Her dance practice was going well. The girls were all doing the right parts at the right time. They were in key with the music. You ask why shes doing dance? She's an all around happy girl. She'd being cheerleading if it weren't for the fact they were stuck up snobs on the squad. The music ended and the girls stopped dancing. The instructor began speaking…

"OK girls….not bad for a dry run. We need more energy though girls. We need the crowd to get into it. Tajiya, Higurashi, and Miko……..Nice work today keep it up. You're all dismissed." And with that the instructor left.

Kagome walked up to Sango Tajiya. One of her best and closes friends. They had been through everything. The two didn't say anything as the mothers dragged them away.

IN THE CAR WITH KAGOME AND HER MOM

" So how was practice dear?" Kagome's mom, Sakura, asked.

"It was the same as always. I messed up on my step ball change but ill fix it by the next practice I'm sure." Kagome said simple staring out the window.

She watched the scenery change before her going from the city part in which the dance center was, to the more country richer neighborhood. They finally pulled up into their driveway. At the top of the driveway stood a 4-story house. It was a dark blue with black shudders. The lawn has a beautiful maze like garden leading to the front door. They Higurashis were very rich. They owned the Shikon record Label, the biggest record label around.

Kagome stepped out of the baby blue 1999 Mitsubishi 3000gt. It was her car, but she was always too tired to drive after dance. She walked up the path and unlocked the door. She walked through the front door through down her bag and walked up the two flights of stairs. The level was all to herself. She had her own living room, bathroom, bedroom, and game room. She plopped down on the couch in the living area. She flipped the plasma TV on, watching CARD CAPTOR SAKURA on cartoon network © .

The living area was rather spacious. It has giant deep purple couch again the wall. The other wall held the flat screen TV. Against the wall next to the right side of the couch there was a soda machine. Next to that a popcorn maker with a stand next to it with things like butter, straws and anything u might find at a movie theater.

She flipped through the channels a bit before stopping on MTV©. She began watching the show 'Battle for Ozzyfest 05'. She really got into the music they played. She knew Sango would like it so she called her up. She only lived about 5 minutes away. She dialed Sango's number. Sango finally answered her.

" Hey Sango, battle for Ozzyfest is on. Turn it on MTV."

" Yea sure, um I busy at the moment" Sango stated sort of strained like.

" Oh Miroku's over…..ill talk to you later. Bye"

Kagome got bored and decided to call her boyfriend. She quickly dialed his number and waited for the phone to ring. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Moshi Moshi" answered an all to familiar voice.

"Hey Kouga. Its kag." She answered sweetly. She had been going out with Kouga for nearly 7 months now. She wasn't the happiest but she was content with him.

" Hey babe. Is there a reason you called?" Kouga asked sounding kinda nervous. She heard a slight moan in the back round but just ignored it.

" Um no I guess I just wanted to say goodnight."

"yea well goodnight baby. Talk to you tomorrow im sure. Bye" Kouga hung up before she could say more to him.

She finally went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth, she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and slipped on her ' you know you want me' take top, which was a dark green, and her lighter pants which said ' dance or die' on the ass. She climbed into her king size bed.

The bed has red sheets with a gold comforter. She had a small 19" TV in the corner and a new laptop on the desk. She also had a balcony that over looked the gardens. The carpet was a deep purple. In the corner of the room, her cat Buyo was sleep peacefully. Buyo was barley a year old. She flipped the stereo on and HIM began playing throughout the bedroom. She slowly fell asleep. She had no idea what would come of the next day of her life……

yea I know its short. I just wanted to give you guys a taste to see if you like it or not. Leave the. Let me know what you guys think. Also I have this story in a Sess/Kag form as well so check that one out too. R&R guys.

TwistedBlackAndRedRose


	2. Life is no longer as we know it

Hey guys thanks for the reviews I got. They were great and a good confident booster for me.

**CHAPTER 2……SEEN BETTER DAYS.**

**The next day….**

BEEP BEEP BE….. the alarm clock never had a chance. Kagome hit the button before it could continue its screeching. She rolled over and looked at her clock. It read 7:30….she still had an hour before school. She swung her legs over her bed and onto the warm carpet. She stretched her limbs and yawned slightly.

She went to her closet to pick something out to wear. She went with the pink (God help us all….) mini skirt with a white halter top. She grabbed a pair of pale pink shoes and a hand bag to match as well. She grabbed her make up and went into the shower. She let the water run along her skin and washed her hair. she stepped out of the shower and got dressed.

Once done she stepped out of the bather room. She had the outfit she picked out on, with some light makeup. Pale pink eye shadow and clear lip gloss. She grabbed her bag and went down the stairs. She grabbed her car keys and said bye to her mom and she was out the door.

She hopped in the car and revved the twin turbo engine. She hauled ass out of her driveway and down the street to school. She parked in the senior parking area and locked it up. She walked into the building like she owned it. She met up with her friends Kumaoi, Shinoru, Sori and her boyfriend Kouga of coarse.

They did the usual girl talk thing to the bell rang. Kouga slid his arm around Kagome's waist and began walking. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up slightly. On his neck were two or three hickie marks. She slightly sniffed his neck and smelt perfume. It smelt like the one Sori always were.

Things finally clicked in her head. The moan she heard the other night on the phone. The weird glances Kouga's been giving. Now the hickies. AND him not wanting to spend time or be comfortable near her. It has been all an act. She stopped dead in the hallway. Kouga stopped to look at her with half concern and half guilt in his eyes. Then and there she knew.

" OMFG KOUGA HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU TWO TIMING SON OF A……." the bell rang before kagome could finish. But before she left she simply stated…

" ITS OVER KOUGA."

She walked into her favorite class, Social studies. She didn't pay attention to a damn thing the teacher said or the notes she was supposta take. She just kinda stared out the window. The rest of the day went on like that. Till it was finally her time, dance practice that is.

She walked to the gym in which practice was held. She through her bag down and walked over to where the group was huddled up watching something. Kagome looked up and saw Kuroshoubi, who was the co- captain of the dance squad taking votes down. She looked on and they seemed to say either 'leave' or 'stay'. Kagome decided to step in.

" Heya guys…what's going on…" she asked in a skeptical voice.

Anyime spoke up. " Well you see Kags…. we decided that I would make a better captain then you. SO in basic you're being bumped down to co- captain. Have fun time for practice to start." She said dripping in sarcasm about the have fun part.

Kagome grabbed her stuff and left the gym with a load thud made by the door. She grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and called her mom.

"Moshi moshi ?" answered the voice

"Mom is kagome can you come get me? I basically quit the dance team…" suddenly thunder crackled and lighting was heard " and now its gonna rain. Can you get here soon please?" she asked about ready to breakdown.

" Sure ill bring Souta and Jii-Chan with me as well. See you soon." Her mom hung up as did she. She waited in the rain for about an hour. Her mom never showed up. She got worried and walked home.

When she arrived there were police, and ambulances everywhere. She pulled up into the driveway and ran out of her car. She ducked under the tape and went into the house to find it covered in blood. Jii-Chan, Souta and her mother Sakura's blood. She fell to her knees crying. Her whole body now shook. Her only family was taken away from her. The police officer walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" IT looks like nothing was stolen. Just revenge maybe? Well I'm sorry to say your mother and grandfather,I take it that's who they were, are dead. But the young boy, well he'll pull through, just a stab wound to the arm. He should be fine. Is there anyone you can stay with?" she just shook her head.

"How old are you?" he asked

" 17 I'll be 18 in a few days…" she broken down crying knowing her family wouldn't be there.

"Well you're of legal age, do you wish for the boy to be under your care or would you prefer a foster home till you can handle it?" he asked tentatively.

" I'll take him. There is no way in hell I will let those bastards take the only family I have left in this world away from me. Now would you take me to my brother and clean this place up before I get back in the morning? Arigatou and konbonwa." She stated as got into her car and drove to Tokyo Hospital in which her brother was.

**In Souta's hospital room…**

"Souta I'm so glad your alright." Kagome said hugging her brother tightly.

He hugged her with his good arm. He was devastated by his family's deaths as well. The two had cried for about a good 2 hours before they calmed down a bit. Souta knew he had to be brave for Kagome. Souta was 16 but wise beyond his years in many ways. He wiped a few stray tears from Kagome's eyes.

" Lets go home Kagome. I don't like it here."

" Alright brat lets go home." Kagome said helping him stand and walk to the car.

The car rid was silent all the way home. She got him settled into his bed and went to her own room. She stood staring at the ceiling. If only there was something she could have done. But there wasn't anyone could have done. That's why her and Souta weren't blaming themselves. She flipped the TV on to the news and of all things

_ON the News….._

" _And we have breaking news ladies and Gentlemen…The owners of Shikon record corps… Sakura Shikon and her father Kenshin Shikon have been murdered in their own home. As you know two years ago, the founder of Shikon records died in a plane crash on his was to America. Sakura and Ryo are both survived by their children, Kagome age 18 and Souta age 16. The murder took place at about 4:20 this afternoon. We send out condolences to Kagome and Souta. And that's it for this report channel 11 news, back to you Ken."_

Kagome turned off the TV. She couldn't stand to take much more she just wanted to sleep. She put on some music and popped a few sleeping pills and off to la la land she went.

NEXT MORNING 

Kagome and Souta both didn't go to school that day. Fact they didn't go to school for a week. Rumors were spreading around school. Some saying 'did you hear Kagome and Souta killed themselves after their parents died' or ' omg I cant believe this is such a big topic its no big deal' or even ' luck son of a bitches.I wish my parents would die'.

Kagome woke up to her cat jumping on her stomach. She wasn't depressed yet she no longer wanted to be the prep she once was. Souta felt the same way she did. They decided to let the rebel in them show. They went shopping later that day after breakfast to get cloths that matched their attitude now.

They jumped into Kagome's GT and sped off to the mall. Once their Kagome dragged Souta into Zumiez. She went and tried on some stuff she liked. She ended up with about $500 dollars worth of cloths.15 pairs of paints,15 shirts, 10 skirtsa couple beanies, a few trucker hats, and a new backpack ( an Zero Backpack). She also bought herself a Zero Deck, wheels, bearings, trucks, and grip tape. She bought Souta an Element Deck with truck, wheels, bearings and grip tape as well.

Next Souta dragged her into Hot Topic. He went through and picked out the stuff he liked. He ended up with about 6 pairs of pants, 5 shirts, 2 hoodies, and got his tongue pierced there as well. Kagome bought her jewelry there as well as she got her lip and eyebrow pierced too. She didn't buy any cloths for the fact she was more of a skater then a goth like Souta.

The two walked out of the mall, about 10 bags each. Each proud of the way him or her would look when the started school on Monday once again. They drove home singing along to Metallica, HIM, Pink Floyd, and Atreyu. Once they got home, they took all their old cloths and gave them to charity. In all there had to be almost 3 grand in cloths alone. They both refilled their closets and drawers with the new cloths.

Kagome called up a few people and had her and Souta's rooms redone. Her room was a deep purple. The bed had red and black sheets and a navy blue carpet. Souta's room was blood red with splats of black. The bed had purple and blue sheets with a black carpet. The rooms looked nice. Both of their game rooms, and living areas were redone the same way, opposite for both of them.

**Following Monday at school**

Rumors were flying all around the school. Saying how 'Kagome Higurashi went Skater' or ' Souta Higurashi went goth' and things such as that. The two Higurashi's didn't drive to school that day. They rode, well they rode their new 2004 motorcycles. Kagome's was black with a silver dragon on the right and ' Skating and Riding are my life' on the other. Souta's was red with black flames on one side and ' Ride or Die' on the other. They both parked their bikes and grabbed their boards off the back.

Kagome hopped on the board and rode around the parking lot. Unlike Souta who left to go into to see his friends. Kagome was skating faster and faster then she grinded down the stair well and did a kick flip onto the ground. The skaters nodded their approval while the slutty bitches…I mean preps shook their heads and walked away with their noses in the air. Kagome looked over at the group of skaters…Maybe this wont be so bad after all……was her finally thought before she grabbed her board and headed inside for school.

I'm sorry if I offended any preps in this story. I just happen to be a skater myself and have a problem with them. No disrespect meant. Promise. Anyway let me know what you guys think. The next chapter we be when she meets the skaters and her first day back at school since her parents death. I don't know If ppl like this story so ya gotta let me know PLZ R&R this is only my 3rd fic and my first 2 are nothing like this….

TwistedBlackAndRedRose


	3. new days

Thanks for the reviews. And this is a Inu/Kag fic. Also for those who asked I am a punk skater. I skate Zero and Enjoi if anybody cares. Well heres chapter 3.

Kagome hopped on the board and rode around the parking lot. Unlike Souta who left to go into to see his friends. Kagome was skating faster and faster then she grinded down the stair well and did a kick flip onto the ground. The skaters nodded their approval while the bitches…I mean preps shook their heads and walked away with their noses in the air. Kagome looked over at the group of skaters…Maybe this wont be so bad after all……was her finally thought before she grabbed her board and headed inside for school.

She walked up the main stair well to be assaulted by the oh so famous slutty skank, Kikyo and her lil 'gang. Which consisted of Ayumi, Second skankiest in rank, Kanna , Kagura, and Muyami. Kikyo is technically Kagome's cousin but she rather not thing about it. Kikyo was the first to speak.

" So dearest of all people…. Why are you dressed like that? Forget what the word 'fashion' means now a day? I mean I understand you were never really had a good comprehension of it, but still there is a difference between Fashion Do and Fashion Don't." She stated as if she were queen of fashion. She was beginning to rant when Kagome finally shut her up.

" Look you stupid ugly ass whore…I don't need you acting like my mother. Remember I'm not the one who has to sleep with every guy to feel like I'm important. I can do that by looking who's below me…oh wait that's you…So now run along and go get screwed behind the school….oh and Fuck you and Have a nice day." And with that kagome walked up the steps to her first period class.

Little to Kagome's knowledge a few skaters where watching from a distance. Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kuro all approved of the new 'skater'. The 5 all nodded their heads and went off to the hell they called school. They went to first period. For Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kuro that happened to be Kagome's class, Math, while Miroku and Shippo had History.

Kagome was sitting in the back of the classroom with her headphones. She began thinking no one was around and began singing.

_Heartache's knocking on the door  
Shadows dance outside her window  
Tears keep falling on the floor  
As the world around her crumbles_

_If you wanna save her  
Then first you'll have to save yourself  
If you wanna free her from the hurt  
Then don't do it with your pain  
If you wanna see her smile again  
Don't show her you're afraid  
Cause your circle of fear is the same_

_Love can be as cold as grave  
A one way ticket to endless summon  
An empire of gentle hate  
Today without tomorrow_

_If you wanna save her  
Then first you'll have to save yourself  
If you wanna free her from the hurt  
Then don't do it with your pain  
If you wanna see her smile again  
Don't show her you're afraid  
Cause your circle of fear is the same_

_It's the circle of regret  
The circle of hate  
The circle of death  
Your circle of fear is the same  
Your circle of fear is the same_

_If you wanna save her  
Then first you'll have to save yourself  
If you wanna free her from the hurt  
Then don't do it with your pain  
If you wanna see her smile again  
Don't show her you're afraid  
Cause your circle of fear is the same  
Your circle of fear is the same  
Your circle of fear is the same  
Your circle of fear is the same  
Your circle of fear is the same_

She finished the song to hear clapping. She looked around the room and her classmates and the skaters were all applauding her. She blushed a light shade of pink when she caught Sesshoumaru checking her out. She just gave him a genuine smile and took her headphones off. Sesshoumaru took a seat to the left of kagome while Inuyasha took the right. They both sort of casually aquatinted themselves….

" YOU STUPID FUCKER THAT WAS MY CD INUYASHA NOT YOURS!…." Sesshoumaru screamed at the top of his lungs while walking through the halls.

Inu had just broken his favorite cd, Hawthorne Heights, The Silence In Black and White. It WAS his favorite cd till Inu borrowed it and ended up dropping it into a fish tank then putting it into the microwave hoping to cool it down when in turn it exploded.

" Well…Sesshoumaru if you would have just let me borrow your HIM, Razorblade Romance cd I wouldn't have stolen Hawthorne Heights so…. its all our fault in the end" Inuyasha stated simple.

By the time there were done arguing they were in 2nd period…or History as that was the subject that was supposta be learned in the room. Yet the teacher, was to busy on the phone to care what anyone did at the moment.

Kagome had been listening in the whole conversation. The taller guy with long silver hair with blue streaks and his eyebrow pierced twice was Sesshoumaru. The shorter guy with med length silver hair with red streaks and his lip pierced was Inuyasha. The guy with short teal hair tied in a ponytail and his tongue pierce was Miroku. She also figured out that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were brothers, Sesshoumaru being the older one.

She also learned about Shippo and Kuro. Shippo had burgundy hair with blue tips. He also had his tongue, eyebrow and upper cartilage pierced like the rest of the boys. Kuro was the only chick in the group. She had navy blue colored hair with her roots being a blood red as well as for the under side red as well. She had her cartilage, eyebrow, lip, tongue, and nose all pierced twice with her bottom ears being gaged with a size 8 at the moment.

The rest of the morning went by pretty quickly, until lunch that is. 'The three rebels' as a guy named James in their class had dubbed them, walked into the lunch room. They grabbed their lunches and headed to the roof. They met up with Shippo, Miroku and Kuro up there.

Kagome was introduced to them the same way she met them the first time, a simple nod of the head then normal conversations. Usual stuff…when they were gonna go skateboarding…if there was practice after school…or if any of them had been in a fight. That brought back a memory from early. She told the guys everything that happened.

Flash Back 

_Kagome was walking through the halls on her way to 4th period. It was the one right before lunch. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were a little bit ahead of her STILL arguing about the damn cd. She would have continued walking if it had not been for Kikyo getting her way. She put her palm out to kagome's chest as a sign to stop. ( I hate when preps do that). _

_"Look Higurashi…I don't care if your parents were murder….Hell I wouldn't care if you killed them yourself. You used to be one of us……And now your some lowlife ugly ass whore who needs to get a life and stop hanging around those stupid Youkai brothers that are just stupid ugly fuckin ston-" Kikyo never got to finish her ranting. _

_Kagome punched Kikyo in the nose. Blood began dripping down forming a small stain on her shirt and puddle on the ground. Kagome smirked at the thought of causing Kikyo to bleed. She punched Kikyo in the stomach. When she doubled over she elbowed her back and kicked her to the floor. Know one was going to talk about her parents or her friends like that._

_" Look Kiki….you wanna mess with the best…then prepare for my little gremlins to come and eat you alive while you sleep…oh and they aren't stoners… unlike you…you still smell of put dipshit…" she whisper silently to her. She turned on her heal and went to catch up with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. _

End Flash Back

Miroku and Kuro were both clapping. " Nice work Higurashi…you may not be so bad after all." Kuro commented.

"yea we could always use another beautiful chick around here." Miroku stated quietly.

Conversation went on as if Kagome had always been a punk. She even began joining in the covno.

"So we having practice at your house Inu?" Kuro asked

" You know it…"

"Sweet…. it has its perks living by yourselves…."

"Um guys…. One question…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKIN BOUT?" kagome asked

"Band practice…. at my house…tonight…wanna come?" Inu asked in slight fear.

"Yea sure where do you live?"

" Um 283 Houshimo Lane."

"K see ya there….bye guys I gotta go home and catch a few z's for a while…Oh and Inu baby….Ill see you at your place at 8…bye" she said and walked off.

Leaving Inuyasha blushing red and Sesshoumaru fuming red.

OK guys chapter 3…now that's all you get for about a week and a half I would like some more reviews for this story. So tell your friends for me. Anyway when kagome said "Inu Baby" she was saying it in a seductive voice, not a slutty or preppy one more like 'I'm kinda interested by this whole band thing'. And I also don't own the HIM song

' Circle of Fear' OK guys now click the purple button and send me a wonderful review.


	4. Getting closer

Hey guys….well here is chapter 4….I really love the reviews I get, even though they are not many. Before you get chapter 5 I would like 16 reviews. That's only 4 per chapter so its not like I'm asking a lot of you ppl. . I will also being doing this to my other two stories, Serenity Silhouette of a Fallen Angel. Check out my other stories while your at it.

Conversation went on as if Kagome had always been a punk. She even began joining in the covno.

"So we having practice at your house Inu?" Kuro asked

" You know it…"

"Sweet…. it has its perks living by yourselves…."

"Um guys…. One question…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKIN BOUT?" kagome asked

"Band practice…. at my house…tonight…wanna come?" he asked in slight fear.

"Yea sure where do you live"

" Um 283 Houshimo Lane"

"K see ya there…. bye guys I gotta go home and catch a few z's for a while…Oh and Inu baby…. Ill see you at your place at 8…bye" she said and walked off.

Leaving Inuyasha blushing red and Sesshoumaru fuming red.

This Time:

7:55….

Kagome walked up to the front of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's house…well more like a mansion, much like her own house. Except their house was a baby blue, like her car, and had 5 stories. She walked up and rang the door bell. Inuyasha answer the door.

"Hey Kagome…." He said quietly looking at her outfit.

She had on a skintight black tank top. She had pink netting on underneath it. She also had a short red camo skirt on. She had pink fishnets along with high top black and red Converse. She had her bangs hanging freely, which were died silver for today. Her make- up was black eye shadow, blue eyeliner, and neon pink lipstick. She also had a red and black choker around her neck.

Inuyasha was speechless. Kagome didn't say anything, just walked down to the basement. She entered the room to see Shippo behind the keyboard. He had on a Hawthorne Heights t-shirt with baggy shorts and red knee high socks with high top Converse. Kuro was fiddling around with her guitar. She had on a black tank top and army pants. Miroku was running through a few sets with his drums. His hair was pulled back. He had on a blue ICP shirt and black baggy stash pants. Next was Sesshoumaru. He was practicing the lyrics to one of their songs. He had on a skintight black beater with a red shirt loosely thrown over it. The first four out six buttons were undone showing off his chest. He also had black stash pants on but his had connector chains. Inuyasha had on a loose red Relient K shirt with blue pants. He went over and grabbed his guitar.

Kagome went and stood next to Sesshoumaru.

" Hey fluffy…. how's it going?" kagome asked with a hit of seduction, she knew what she was doing to him, from the blushing early that day.

" Just fine Kags…ready to sing?"

"Damn straight"

"Good this shit ain't easy to learn so pay close attention."

" I don't need your help thanks anyway…I already know the songs…."

" How?" Inuyasha chimed in.

" Simple….I stole the cd out of your player……" she said twirling the cd on her finger.

They all stood there, amazed that she did that, to Inuyasha no less….

" Are we gonna sing, or look like idiots? Even though that's not to hard for you guys…" everyone laughed.

" Ok….Lets play…….Mosh pt 2……then Sadie Hawkins Dance….then life on standby" Sesshoumaru stated simple. Everyone knew the songs including kagome.

_So, scream I heard about your message,  
And how it reeked of your indifference,  
It bleeds horizontal straight from your wrist.  
(So scream louder now)  
I'm bound to come around about  
(Bound to come around)  
But can't you, can't you feel it rolling off your lips,  
Tensing up your shoulders,  
C'mon say it is... _

Chorus  
Well, it's love (It's love)  
Make it hurt (I deserve it)  
Well, it's love (It's love)  
Make it hurt (I deserve it)  
Well, it's love, it's love, it's love...  
Make it hurt.

_I said I use the inconsistencies  
To undress the machine,  
You're the poster boy, their selling point, the focus for their new campaign.  
(Something has to be done)  
I'm bound to come around about  
(Bound to come around)  
Oh, but can't you, can't you feel it rolling off your lips,  
Tensing up your shoulders, c'mon... _

Chorus  
Well, it's love (It's love)  
Make it hurt (I deserve it)  
Well, it's love (It's love)  
Make it hurt (I deserve it)  
Well, it's love, it's love, it's love...  
Make it hurt.

The keys to the castle  
(Are right where I left them)  
The princess walked in just to take more attention,  
'Cause after all, well isn't that all that I've been after and,  
After all, well isn't that all that I'm after,  
You're so...

(No way out) I'll give up in you, I'll give up in you,  
(No way out) I'll give up in you.  
(No way out) I'll give up in you, I'll give up in you,  
(No way out) I'll give up in you.

I wanted you for nothing more,  
Than hating you for what you were,  
If that's what you wanted to hear,  
(Well, if that's what you wanted to hear)  
I wanted you for nothing more,  
Than hating you for what you were,  
(Don't leave, leave) If that's what you wanted to hear,  
(If that's what you wanted to hear)  
I wanted you for nothing more,  
Than hating you for what you were,  
(Don't leave, leave) If that's what you wanted to hear,  
(It's love, it's love) I wanted you for nothing more,  
(Make it hurt, I deserve it) Than hating you for what you were,  
(If that's what you wanted to hear)  
That's what you wanted to hear,  
(To hear) If that's what you wanted to hear.  
(If that is how you'll let it burn)

"Wow….Kagome that was……"

"Shitty…. You missed half the notes…" Kuro stated simply. Miroku slapped her upside the head for that comment though.

"Don't mind her, she just always wanted to sing, buy CANT so we don't let her. Great job lets try the next song…"

Miroku began playing the beat; this time the whole song was sung by Kagome only with an occasional Sesshoumaru in the back round.

All the girls in the bathroom talkin  
who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins  
My ears are burnin but I kept on walkin  
smile on my face and an air guitar rockin

The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothin better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothin better  
baby do you like my sweater?

Sittin in the back of my next class nappin  
Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping  
Told a funny joke got the whole class laughin  
think I got a tan from the language which I was baskin

The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothin better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothin better  
baby do you like my sweater?

Scan the cafeteria for some good seating  
I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating  
The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating  
I said that's one thing I won't be needing  
And since I'm rather smart and cunning  
I took off down the next hall running  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning  
only to get stopped by a girl so stunning?

She said, "You're smooth, and good with talkin.  
You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins"

The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothin better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothin better  
baby do you like my sweater?

The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothin better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothin better  
baby do you like my sweater?

Kagome sang the song so perfectly it was amazing. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru couldn't get her angelic voice out of their heads. They began the next song in which Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kagome all sang parts…

The distance and my hearts to sand  
Flowing through the hour glass  
Time to let go of all we know  
and break our hearts in stride.

I need you now more like yesterday  
The last day I could see you smile.  
For the last time turn out the lights  
My life on standby.

So standby and watch  
This fall away and fall apart.

Just say that it's over,  
It's over and she's gone.  
(NOW... SHE'S...GONE)

Don't worry he Said,  
and she's not coming home.  
(SHE'S...NOT...COMING...HOME)

It's over and she's gone.

The distance and my hearts to sand  
Flowing through the hour glass.  
I fall to pieces, I can't let go  
Of all the times I never said goodbye.

Just say that it's over,  
It's over and she's gone.  
(NOW... SHE'S...GONE)

Don't worry he said,  
and she's not coming home.  
(SHE'S...NOT...COMING...HOME)

It's over and she's gone.

WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!  
Wake up now it's over... just tell me it's ok to die

WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!  
Wake up now it's over... just tell me it's ok to die

Wake up now it's over... just tell me it's ok to die

Wake up now it's over... just tell me it's ok to die

The song died down. Everyone was amazed with kagome's voice. Everyone put their instruments away and headed up stairs. Miroku and Kuro went to the game room first. Sesshoumaru went to get pizza and salad for them all ( Kuro only eats salad). Inuyasha and kagome went to Inu's room.

They walked in. It was almost identical to Kagome room with navy blue walls.

" Wow great room…..I just love it…its like my room…"

" yea I like the room….my parents would have hated it….but o well. So Kagome if I may ask, what happened to YOUR parents. I heard rumors but I do not know in which to believe"

He stated the last sentence like he knew proper English. They both cracked up laughing. Once kagome wiped the tears from her eyes, from laughing, she told him everything that happened. By the end of her story, she was crying against Inuyasha's chest. He began stroking her hair and gently shushing her to calm down. She curled up into his lap and rested her head against his chest. For the next hour ( Sesshoumaru had to go half an hour away to get Kuro's damn salad) they got to know each other. By the time Sess got home they knew briefly each others past, favorites, dislikes, and sibling member. They heard the door open and headed down stairs……..if only they knew what was going to happen over dinner would be one of the best things that could happen….

Stash pants are pants with many pockets. Sometimes druggie hide drugs in them and almost all ways Goths own at least one pair of them.

HAHAHA that's the end of chapter 4. Check out my other stories while you're at it. I really want the reviews. Oh and the songs in this chapter are 'Mosh pt2' by Taking Back Sunday, 'Sadie Hawkins Dance' by Relient K and 'Life On Standby' by Hawthorne Heights. The next chapter will be posted when I get 16 reviews guys so give me some good reviews to look forward too. AND don't forget there is another version of this story, called 'Troubled Days' with Sess kag as the pairing. So if u like both Inu/kag AND Sess kag check the other one out. Also…Kuro is my own character…shes technically my alter ego…I have split personality but yea anyway….


	5. Together at last

Hey guys here is chapter five…thankx for the reviews…..

Last Time_: He stated the last sentence like he knew proper English. They both cracked up laughing. Once kagome wiped the tears from her eyes, from laughing, she told him everything that happened. By the end of her story, she was crying against Inuyasha chest. He began stroking her hair and gently shushing her to calm down. She curled up into his lap and rested her head against his chest. For the next hour ( Sesshoumaru a had to go half an hour away to get Kuro's damn salad) they got to know each other. By the time Sesshoumaru got home they knew briefly each others past, favorites, dislikes, and sibling member. They heard the door open and headed down stairs……..if only they knew what was going to happen over dinner would be one of the best things that could happen…_

This Time:

Once down stairs they instantly smelt the pizza. Pepperoni and black olives for Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshoumaru and Miroku wanted half black olives half double cheese. Shippou got his own personal black olive pizza. Kuro got her stupid salad she so desperately needed instead of pizza.

"Damn Sess….I'm so flippin hungry what took so long?" kagome asked biting into her warm pizza slice Inuyasha had handed her.

" Someone had to have a salad instead of pizza and the only place with the salad she wanted was about half an hour away." Sesshoumaru shot Kuro an evil glance.

They all continue to eat their pizza ( salad in Kuro's case), until the was beginning sun set. Miroku and Kuro went home.

"Bye guys see ya tomorrow…"

" Later man…you too Kuro.."

" Yea whatever night"

The three teenagers said around the same time. Kagome closed the door behind Miroku as he and Kuro left. She turned back to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru wrestling on the floor.

"Guys….I'm glad you two are so intent on being intimate with each other….But could you take it up stairs at least? Your room are sound proof if you really…." she never got to finish her sentence for she was running for her life.

Inuyasha was right behind her with Sesshoumaru to his left. They were both red in the face. Not from running but from what she said. Sesshoumaru gave up after she ran outside. He didn't have a shirt on, and didn't need the neighbors looking at him. Inuyasha continue chasing her. She finally slowed down, he pinned her to the ground.

He held her wrists above her head and straddled her waist so she couldn't move. He could feel her take in sharp breathes from her running. The sun was just setting and just barely hit kagome. Her hair looked like it was a navy blue with golden streaks. ' She looks like a fallen angel under me… I need to make her mine' Inuyasha thought slightly to himself.

He leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear. She could feel his warm breathe against her ear and it made her shiver beneath him. Inuyasha got a smile plastered on his face. He was proud he could make her shiver. He wanted to be the only one to make her shiver like that.

"Kagome…." he whispered huskily into her ear

"What is it Inuyasha…" asked still shivering from his voice.

" would….you be my girl friend?" he asked quietly. The last girl he asked out was sakura and she killed herself because of her family on their 5 month anniversary.

Kagome looked up into his eyes. They held truth to them. He never showed his emotions in his eyes, but the once he let them be shown in his eyes and his voice. His smile slowly faded thinking she was going to refuse him. He slowly began to rise off of her when he was pulled back down.

"I would love to date you Inu…" she trailed off as he took her lips in a kiss. She kissed back with just as much passion. She liked Inuyasha for some time now, but due to her 'popularity' she was not permitted to speak with him. Kagome flipped Inuyasha over and straddled his waist still kissing him. She put her arms around his neck while he put one hand on her waist and the other behind her head to deepen the kiss.

He licked the bottom of her lip, begging for her to let him taste her. She let him beg for about 20 seconds but when she felt his hand slip down a lil to her out thigh she let his tongue in. He explored every inch of her mouth. He ran his tongue along the top of her mouth and she let out a slight moan.

He stopped kissing her lips and started to work on her collarbone. He started with gentle kisses and got rougher. The continued like this for another 20 minutes until kagome got cold. Inuyasha noticed and stood up. He offered her his hand and helped her up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked inside with her. They walked into the basement where a giant screen TV was. There was a love seat, couch, and arm chair all made of leather. Inuyasha led kagome over to the love seat. He sat down and placed her in his lap. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. He grabbed the remote to the TV and flipped it on. After a couple minutes, the settled on watching Haggard. Inuyasha flipped on the DVD player and that's what was in there anyway. Inuyasha protectively wrapped his arms around kagome's small waist and placed his chin on her head.

He closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. About 20 minutes later Kagome turned slightly to see Inuyasha in a deep sleep. She kissed his cheek and snuggled back into his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. She gave a shy smile at this. She closed her eyes as well and fell asleep in the comfort of Inuyasha 's arms.

Inuyasha finally began to stir when the orange rays of morning light began pouring about his face. He looked down at Kagome. She was currently curled up with her whole body on top of him. Her head was buried in his chest most likely hiding from the sun light. A smile graced Inuyasha's lips as he looked at the angel in front of him. His angel is what she would always be.

Inuyasha gently shook her shoulders. She stirred slightly but ignored it non the less. He poked her, kissed her, rubbed her stomach nothing worked. Then an evil grin plastered itself upon his face. He picked kagome up bridal style which cause Kagome to say 'be gentle' in her sleep. He walked up the stair of the basement and out the back door. He walked over to the deep end of the swimming pool and threw her in. no less then 10 seconds later she was at the top glaring at him.

"What the fuck was that for?" kagome asked pushing her hair back.

" That was for not waking up" Inuyasha smirked. He had won this battle, or so he thought.

No sooner then him thinking this were there two hands snaking around his ankles and pulling him into the swimming pool. He rose to a smirking Kagome. He began splashing water at her. She splashed back and this went on until something interrupted them.

" I'm all for wet t shirt contests but….Guys…..usually you need t shirts not bras" Sesshoumaru stated staring at kagome.

She wasn't sure what he meant till she looked down. Her shirt had fallen off. She was now just in her black lace bra. She quickly covered herself up with her hands but ended up sinking in the process. Inuyasha swam to the bottom and pulled her up with him. He took her to the shallow end and gave her his shirt. He sent Sesshoumaru and evil glare, Inuyasha also noticed Sesshoumaru's pants were a lil bit tighter then normal. He rolled his eyes at this. He carried kagome out of the pool and back into his bedroom.

She went into his walk in closet were she had some clothes that she had Kuro bring over were. She dressed and came out. She modeled for Inuyasha . He was speechless. She had her hair in two high pig tails. She had on a long white sleeved shirt that hugged her shirt but flared a lil at the bottom .She had a black and red tie on. She had a short purple, red, and blue plaid miniskirt on. She also had silver fishnet stockings on. To complete the outfit, she had black Converse on.( if you don't understand, it's the catholic school girl outfit)

Inuyasha tried to control himself. But when he noticed kagome staring he couldn't help but smile. He had a pair of semi tight baggy black pants on. The right side had handcuffs hanging from the belt loop. He had on a HAWTHORNE HEIGHTS muscle shirt which clung to his 6-pack. He had a pair of red and black hi top Converse on.( if you haven't figured this out either, he's dressing semi- emo). The two began making plans for what they would do today….

K….that's chapter 5.…hope you guys liked it…..I would like more reviews though….


	6. Don't remember the title

tYup ok guys here is chapter 6.….I hope u like this chapter. I really wish more people would read my story, but I'm just writing for fun anyway.GOD DAMN IT! IM SO SRY GUYS….SEE I HAVE ANOTHER VERSION OF THIS IN Sess/KAG FORM AND I FORGOT TO CHANGE IT OVER…..and this is and Inu/kag so u are aware

Last time Inuyasha tried to control himself. But when he noticed kagome staring he couldn't help but smile. He had a pair of semi tight baggy black pants on. The right side had handcuffs hanging from the belt loop. He had on a HAWTHORNE HEIGHTS muscle shirt which clung to his 6-pack. He had a pair of red and black hi top Converse on.( if you haven't figured this out either, he's dressing semi- emo). The two began making plans for what they would do today….

This time: Sesshoumaru's birthday

"we could go to the mall?…..I could get a new outfit.." kagome suggested

"I guess we could do that….or we could go to the skate park for the day and I could take you out to dinner tonight…" Inuyasha stated simply.

" Great idea Yasha Imma go get my board….I left it in my car…." she went running down the hall and down the stairs. Inuyasha walked to the window and watched her run across the lawn. She jogged to a stop when she got to her 3000gt. She clicked the button on her key ring and popped the trunk. She reached inside and grabbed her deck along with her small zero backpack. She walked back up the lawn to be met with Sesshoumaru .

"hey Kags…..What are you doing with your deck?" Sesshoumaru asked yawning.

"Yashy and I are going to Dead On Arrival skate park for the day." she ran off without waiting for an answer.

She walked up the stair and into Inuyasha 's room to see him getting his deck out from the closet. She walked up to him and snaked her arms around his waist.

"Ready to go Yasha- baby?……" she asked sweetly moving from behind him and jumping on his bed.

" yea sure lets go…"

The drive to the skate park was quiet. Well if you don't count Fall Out Boy, Hawthorne Heights, and Unwritten Law blaring from Inuyasha's 2005 Corvette. Their boards were secured in the trunk. The seats were leather and had speakers built into the car, a minimum of 12 speakers.

They finally arrived at the skate park. Sesshoumaru, Shippou, and Miroku were all there already. Miroku was grinding on the railing off towards the north. He has an Element deck. Sesshoumaru was flipping ( kick flip, back flip, etc) off the stair wells. He has an Enjoi deck. Shippou was tearing it up on the half pipe. He was using a Flip deck.

The two teens went to the trunk and grabbed their boards. Kagome's Zero deck tucked under her arm. Inuyasha had his Baker under his feet and was just gliding gently across. Kagome laughed when some amateur ran into him and he fell on his ass.

She stuck her hand out for him to take. He accepted the hand but pulled her down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started passionately kissing her. He didn't stop until some hit kagome and she jumped up. It was Sesshoumaru. He hit her lower back with one of his wheels.

Inuyasha was about to jump for him when Kagome held him back. She whispered something in his ear and he got a slight grin across his face. He nodded his head and walked off. 'God she's good' he thought as he went to the other end of the skate park to rip up the bowl ( a giant whole in which you skate lol).

Kagome walked up the Sesshoumaru . He had his board in his hands standing it on one end. Sesshoumaru smiled to her and she smiled seductively back.

"hey Fluffy- baby….can I see your board? I mean it looks awesome from here I wanna see it up close and personal…." she said with a very sly voice.

Sessy closed his eyes and rolled his eyes behind his eye lids. He hated what she could do to him.

"Any time Kags…." he said still closing his eyes.

At this Kagome grabbed the Element board from under his arm and took off. She jumped on and dove into the pipe. She kept going until she saw Inuyasha in the distance. He was sitting on his board in the grass, a smirk gracing his lips. Kagome held the board up for Inuyasha to see. It was Sesshoumaru's prized possession, his baby. The kid kept the damn thing in a high tech safe.

She held the board out to Inuyasha . He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Now go before he comes back…I don't need him killing you over this….." she smiled at this and walked off. The minutes she was out of site Sesshoumaru was fuming in front of Inuyasha. ( cant you picture steam comin out his ears and a red face?lol) . The anger was purely radiating off of him. While Inuyasha just stood there.

"What the fuck? Where is Kagome and WHERE IS MY BABY?" he shouted attracting some odd stares. He simply glared and they turned away quickly.

"I believe kagome left for a little while and I didn't know you've been in a relationship long enough with anyone to have a kid…" Inuyasha stated standing up and grabbing his board.

"BULL SHIT!…..I saw kagome run this way…I'm sure of it….ah fuck it…" he walked away with his hands in his pockets, sulking that his baby was taken.

He went to his car and slowly opened the door and got in. the ride home for him was silent. The radio was playing quietly, but not load enough for anyone to really hear it. He decided to unwind. He ended up going to the mall. He was there for about 3 hours. He finally thought it time to come home.

When he got home all the lights were off. He took his key out and unlocked the door. He heard it opened with a creak. He flipped the lights on.

"SURPRISE "everyone shouted in unison.

Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment. A dazed look on his face. Then a small fraction of a smile graced his features.

"wow thanxz guys…but I think I'm just gonna go to my room…" he stated as he turned slightly to his left to begin up the stairs. A hand stopped him in mid stride.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he questioned thinking it was Inuyasha he looked up to be met with startling blue eyes. Kagome's eyes.

"well Fluffy baby…I thought I would give you a birthday present is all…." she held out a long shaped box. He looked at it puzzled.

"Open it you dipshit" Inuyasha called coming up next to kagome and putting a arm around her waist, which in turn he got a peck on the cheek.

Sesshoumaru tore the lid off the box. Inside was his baby. He ripped it out of the box and hugged it.

"Why the hell did you steal it?" he questioned

"well look at it…and flip it over…" kagome stated simple

He first flipped it over. Underneath the deck, it said ' Fluffy's Board' and near the other end it said 'donate blood….Skateboard' in pink lettering. Sesshoumaru had to laugh at that. He looked up with pure joy in his eyes. She got his board customized for him.

"Kags….This is fucking wicked…I love you right now" he stated while clinging to his board.

"Flip it over….check out the front of the deck…." she said quietly.

He flipped it over and nearly died. It was autographed by his favorite pro skate boarder, Jamie Thomas . He couldn't believe it! How kagome managed this he would never know. But he did run up and hug her till she had to beg to breathe. When he finally let go, he realized there were other people in the room.

The party continue on for another 3 hours. By then everyone was tired and wanted to go home. Most of them were trashed…but eh who cares it's a birthday party right? Wrong. Kagome was completely wasted. She didn't even realized she had been drinking vodka and coke. She assumed it was just coke in a bowl. God how was she wrong.

Inuyasha walked up to kagome who was swaying left and right. He placed his hands on both her shoulders to steady her. He looked into her eyes, which where half closed.

"Kagome what's my name?" he asked sternly

"um…let me think….Toucan Sam? Or are you his friend Mr. Parrot….Cause either way there are two of you…." she started swaying slightly.

She started falling to the ground with out a second thought. Inuyasha caught her quickly without second thought. He picked her up bridal style. He walked up the steps and placed her on his bed.

He popped a few Advil in her mouth and made her swallow some water. To help with the hang over in the morning. He put a cold wash cloth on her forehead. He kissed the top of her head and curled into bed next to her. He pulled the blankets over him and Kagome and went to sleep.

END OF THE CHAPTER….NOW SEND A PRETTY REVIEW! Yay I finished another lovely chapter….and I also updated troubled days…read the other one too...id like more reviews...I'm so sry for confusing you guys…….


	7. Seen better Days

Ok guys here is chapter 7.my birthday was last month...I'm finally 14. anyways…here ya go

Last time: He popped a few Advil in her mouth and made her swallow some water. To help with the hang over in the morning. He put a cold wash cloth on her forehead. He kissed the top of her head and curled into bed next to her. He pulled the blankets over him and Kagome and went to sleep.

Chapter 7 : Hangovers and rainy days

Kagome awoke the next morning to find protective arms wrapped around her. She tried opening her eyes but a wave of pain suddenly consumed her. She began whimpering but so after she started Inuyasha had awoken. He began shushing her quietly and stroking her hair gently. He handed her a few more Advil and a glass of water. She openly took both a popped the pills. She blinked her eyes a few times and her focus seemed to straighten out much better. She rotated herself to stare into the golden pools she'd learned to love.

"Damn….what the hell happened to me?" she ask innocently enough

"Let's see…you got piss ass drunk off vodka and coke…and I let you sleep it off In my room for the night…." Inuyasha answered giving her a peck on the lips kinda like 'its ok don't worry bout it' thing

"That would explain the way I feel…thankz Yashy…." She would have continued but he cut her off with a kiss.

He was about to pull away from the kiss when kagome put more passion into it. He rested his hands on either side of her hips. This earned him a slight moan from kagome. He began trailing kisses down her jawbone to her neck. He began lightly biting on her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He let his right hand roam which began to rub her inner thigh. She arched her hips forward slightly at the sudden contact. Inuyasha was about to let his other hand roam further but they were interrupted.

"Kagome! Inuyasha ! You awake yet?" Kuro yelled barging through the door with Miroku and Sesshoumaru in tow.

Inuyasha detached himself from Kagome and looked over to Sesshoumaru. He sent a glare full of daggers. He knew better then to left Kuro in the house before 1. He would make him pay for that mistake. Before he could ponder much more he felt something warm and about the size of a human fall into his lap. He looked down to see Kagome with red eyes.

As soon as she was in his lap she was out. She was having a fight with Kuro. Kuro had called her a slut for sleeping in the same bed as Inuyasha when they had only been going out for not even a week.

Kagome began hitting Kuro first. Kagome took a left hook shot to her head. Kuro ducked and managed to swing her leg around kagomes causing her to lose her balancing and almost fall over. Instead of falling over she did a back flip and landed crouched down. Kagome grabbed Kuro by the hair and through her to the floor. She placed her foot in the center of her back so as she couldn't move. She was about to get up when Kuro grabbed a hold of her left ankle and brought her to the ground. She smashed her left arm into the glass table that resided in Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha grabbed kagome by the waist and pulled her up onto his lap. At the moment she was cradling her arm. It wasn't too deep but some glass to seep into it. Inuyasha ordered Miroku to take Kuro out of the house at once while he sent Sesshoumaru to get the ice cream in which kagome was now demanding.

Sesshoumaru went into Inuyasha's personal bathroom and got out some gauze, ointment, and some warm water. He made kagome stretch out her arm which in turn caused her to whimper slightly.

" Sshhhhh…its ok" Inuyasha cooed as he planted a kiss on her lips to keep her quiet as Sesshoumaru placed the ointment onto the open wound. She would have screamed if her mouth had not been occupied with Inuyasha's tongue.

He wrapped the warm washcloth around her arm then wrapped the gauze around it. Sesshoumaru left the room when Inuyasha turned so he was facing her. He legs were on either side of him. He put one hand on her outer thigh and the other on the back of her head. He began kissing her passionately. Her hands traced themselves behind his neck and began making circles on the back of his neck. He moaned slightly at this causing her to thrust her hips slightly at him. He moved his hand and began rubbing her inner thigh. She tightened her hold on his neck and starting kissing a lil rougher.

He licked the outline of her bottom lip. He was just begging to taste her at the moment. He waited but he got no response. Suddenly his eyes lit up. He raised her on top of himself and placed her on top of his chest. She still had her eyes closed and moaned slightly for the fact she could feel his chest under her. He took this moment to dive his tongue into her mouth.

He would have continued if not for a knock on the door. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up.

"COME IN" kagome yelled

Sesshoumaru walked in with all his glory. He had on a red high top Converse, a muscle shirt and a pair of Tripp stash pants. He had on a pair of blue and black Adios. He smirked when he saw what he thought was Kagome checking him out. When Inuyasha went to follow her gaze thinking the same thing, he had to stifle a laugh.

Sesshoumaru was about to turn around when someone jumped onto his back and knocked him to the floor. He flipped himself over under the person and a small smile graced his lips when he saw who it was. He picked that said person up and sat them upright. He then embraced them in a tight hug.

"Nice to see you too Fluffy…" she said harshly trying to breathe

"Sango…its been so fucking long man…" he said letting her go.

Kagome stood there for a second them ran up to Sango and hugged her as well.

"You never told me you were friends with Inu and Sess…." Kagome

"Yea well being on the dance team that just wouldn't fly and you know it…" Sango

" I just came to say hey to these guys and be on my way so ill see you guys around…I'm going out with Miroku so I have to go get ready…." She walked away with a wave of the hand.

"How do you guys know Sango?" Kagome

"Childhood friends…. she's also been in the band for like 3 years now or something like that….she is Miroku's girlfriend…you know that…" Sesshoumaru

"Well you guys ready to go or what?" Sesshoumaru asked

"GO where big bro?" Inu asked slightly ticked to be interrupted still

"To see…." He never got to finish for said person walked.

END OF THE CHAPTER

Yay now review and I will be a very happy person…plz plz plz…..sry it took so long to update I just never got the chance to change it all over….but for this story I'm on chapter 10 as we speak….


	8. Trouble

Okay guys here is chapter 8! I am very happy with my reviews. No flames yet. I was hoping to get a better response out of the story but I guess not. life is shitty right now.

Well here is the next chapter

Chapter 8:Vistors and confessions

"Well you guys ready to go or what?"Sesshoumaru asked

"Go whereBig bro?"Inu asked slightly ticked to be interrupted still

"To see…." He never got to finish for said person walked in.

" Me of course" said Mitsui, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's uncle."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the voice. Coming from Inuyasha could be heard a slight growl. Kagome stood there dumbstruck.

**FLASHBACK**

_2 weeks after their father's death. Sesshoumaru age 15, Inuyasha age 13. Both boys rather confused as uncle Mitsui approached them with a distant look on his face._

"_Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha….you two are not of age to live alone like you have been. You will be coming home with me from now on. You may leave when your 18." He paused slightly seeing the look on their faces, Sesshoumaru emotionless and Inuyasha on the verge of tears. " I know you may not wish to come home with me, but you must, its for your best interest. Come alone, we must get going, its about 2 hours a drive from here."_

_He lead them out to a 2004 Mercedes Bendz. He ushered them into the car and drove off._

_3 years later still in flashback_

_There stood Sesshoumaru, two suitcases, one under each arm. It was his 18th birthday and he planned to stick to what he said. Leave the day he was 18. He threw his stud into the trunk of his new S-10 truck. He walked back into the house too see a 16 year old Inuyasha sitting there, looking sad and angry at the same time._

"_HOW COME YOU GET TO FUCKIN LEAVE AND I DON'T? THIS IS NOT FAIR! YOU HEAR ME NOT FAIR!" Inuyasha screamed more to himself then Sesshoumaru._

_Sesshoumaru looked at him. He was not the kid he knew when they moved here. He was stronger, slightly smart (hahaha) and less outgoing. He knew better then to trust someone to much. That was the one thing Sesshoumaru had taught him. He began thinking._

"_Inuyasha….pack your things…we leave in 20 minutes. I will not wait forever." He said and walked away._

_Inuyasha looked at his retreating back. A smirk appeared on his face. He ran up to his room to get his things. He packed all he could. When he came down he heard his uncle and Sesshoumaru talking._

"_look its fine that you want to leave but not him. He is not of age" Mitsui_

"_yes well I am of age and his legal guardian there for you have no say what so ever. So fuck you and have a nice day" Sesshoumaru he began walking away but was stopped by his uncles voice once again._

"_You know what fine you want to leave go for it. One thing, I will be coming to visit you once a year in march. During the time that is your spring break for collage and or high school in Inuyasha's case."_

_Sesshoumaru blew him off with a wave of the hand and walked out to the car with Inuyasha in tow. The two drove off into the blue set horizon without a single word spoken._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your cute little girlfriend here Sess?" Mitsui asked

"She's MY girlfriend not his…."Inu butted in.

"OH I see…. well its nice to meet you…."

"Kagome…Kagome Higurashi…"

" Mitsui Takashi….Uncle of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and brother of InuTaisho Takashi" he said with a proud grin.

Inuyashadid not trust his uncle for anything. He had been in some shady businesses way back when. He felt himself beginning to growl and be possessive. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her delicate frame closer to his.

Sessnoticed the tension

"lets go out to eat, shall we?" Sess

"Sure where to?" Mitsui

"Red Lobster…" Kagome

"Sounds ok to me…" Inu

" Well than lets be on our way…..Sesshoumaru you can ride with Inuyasha and I'll ride with this lovely beauty here and get to know her….." he said with a 'charming' type grin.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru began growling loudly. Kagome walked up toInuyasha and kissed him on the lips and mouthed a 'I'll be fine'. She did the same toSess only kissed him on the cheek instead.

Kagome and Mitsui climbed into his dodge Vipor SRT. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru drove in Kagome's GT.

**Kagome and Mitsui…..**

"SO kagome how long have you andinuyasha been going out?" M

"Um….a little under a month I'd say." K

" Well, that isn't a very long time now is it? I'm sure you could find some one much better then Inuyasha." M

"I don't really think that's possible…Inuyasha is a wonderful…" kagome trailed off as she felt Mitsui's hand running along her inner thigh.

The touch made her blood run cold. She did not like the fact someone other thanInuyasha was touching her. Mitsui continued running his hand up her inner thigh until he was at her hips. By this time though, they were pulling into the restaurant. She would have loved to scream at him, but she fear getting hit or worse….

Inuyashagot out of the car first followed by Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and noticed the look on her face. He leaned down and she whispered something in his ear. He began growling like hell and charged at Mitsui. He pinned him by the throat against his own car.

"If you EVER and I mean EVER fucking touch her again….I will see to your death…Now leave if you value your worthless life." Inuyasha said as he dragged Kagome into the restaurant with Sesshoumaru following behind slightly confused and angry that Inuyasha got to him first.

Sesshoumarugrabbed a both with Kagome and Inuysha sitting across from him. Inuyasha had his left arm protectively wrapped around kagome's waist. Sesshoumaru had to stifle a growl emitting from his throat. Kagome sensed the tension and began speaking with Inuyasha.

"So Sesshy…. How was work today?" kagome

"The usual…. Working at Zumiez isn't very thrilling…. other than I did beat Tony Hawk underground 2 today…" Sess

"WOW kuel good job Sessy…. you'll have to help me play some time…." kagome

"Kagome can I talk to you alone for a minute?"Sess

"Sure….Inuyasha would you excuse us for a moment…" kagome

He gave a slight nod indicating they may go.

"THANK YASHY…. we'll be back in a minute I promise…." Kagome said walking out the building withSess in tow.

**Outside….**

"SOO? What did you want to talk to me about?…." kagome asked fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"I was just wondering if you had any feelings for me? You know more than a brother kind of thing?" he asked hoping for the best

"Well….not really….your like my older brother….." kagome watched as his face dropped.

"Well if that's how you feel than I guess I accept your wishes…." He shrugged it off and began walking home.

"Sesshoumaru WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" kagome yelled after him

"Home…" was all he said as he walked off into the night

After dinner kagome andInuyasha were driving home. Kagome toldInuyasha what happened. He figured he had feelings for kagome as well. They pulled into the driveway. Kagome went up and unlocked the door. What she saw would forever be in her mind…..


End file.
